


Passione Ardente

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also The BLU Scout Is Just BEGGING To Have His Ass Kicked, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Pyro, Fluff and Angst, Fucking Medical Records Man, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pyro OC - Freeform, Secret Identity, Slightly OOC Medic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: A runaway daughter of one of Italy's most powerful men joins the roster of The Red Team as the fire-loving Pyro.But keeping a secret as big as hers is a challenge when living with 8 curious and prodding team mates.How long will it last?Will her secret be kept, or will everything go down in flames?There is only one way to find out...





	1. Prolog

_"GET HER!", her father screamed at his men, she had no idea what compelled her to do this, steal his money, run away. With her father's power she knew he would find out. She just didn't expect it to be this soon. But going back now meant facing him, and her siblings. She couldn't. Not now, not ever. She had to find a place where he wouldn't look, where she would be safe from his prodding eyes._

 

_Too do that, she needed to leave her home, and go somewhere new._

 

_Germany? No, somebody would recognize her and either kill her or bring her back._

_Greece? Too close._

_Hawaii? Her father would expect that._

_But, America itself was promising, her father had no power there, nobody would recognizer her, she would be safe._

 

_America it is._

 

That was about 2 months prior, currently she is living in a dingy apartment, no job, barley any food or water, she couldn't survive like this.

 

Good thing she was meeting somebody about a job today, if she remembered correctly, her name was Pauling.

 

Miss Pauling.

 

 

[This is how she looks BTW](https://mudkipzuniverse.deviantart.com/art/The-Italian-Pyromanic-708376023)

 


	2. Dream A Little Dream

**_"I'm scared of what's inside my head_ **

**_What's inside my soul_ **

**_I feel like I'm running_ **

**_But getting nowhere_ **

**_Fear is suffocating me_ **

**_I can't breathe_ **

**_I feel like I'm drowning_ **

**_I'm sinking deeper"_ **

 

_The bittersweet words of tragedy echoed through her mind like phantom pains_

_She couldn't run from them, nor could she block them out_

_They surrounded her with their eerie tone, and the rhythmic taunting was causing unwanted memories to resurface_

_Making her plunge ever deeper into the rabbit hole she had fallen into_

 

 **_"I feel it burning through my veins_ ** **_  
_ **

**_It's driving me insane_ ** **_  
_ **

**_The fever is rising_ ** **_  
_ **

**_I'm going under_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Memories flash before my eyes_ ** **_  
_ **

**_I'm losing time_ ** **_  
_ **

**_The poison is killing me_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Taking over"_ **

 

_The pitch blackness of the void surrounded her, suffocating her, wringing the very life from her being_

_She was crying out now, the same as the words that circled her, for somebody to save her from this fate_

_The excruciating burn from her injury filled her body, making her cry out to the inky blackness_

_She could feel the flames of her sins crawling up her body, burning her flesh and setting fire to her clothes_

 

 **__"King of Majesty tremendous,_ _ ** **_  
_ **

**__Who dost free salvation send us,_ _ **

**__Fount of pity, then befriend us_  
_ **

**__Fount of pity, then befriend us_ _ **

**_King of Majesty tremendous,_ ** **_  
_ **

**__Who dost free salvation send us,_ _ **

**__Fount of pity, then befriend us_  
_ **

**__Fount of pity, then befriend us_ _ **

**_Oh, what fear man's bosom rendeth,_ **

**_When from heaven the Judge descendeth_ **

**_Oh, what fear man's bosom rendeth,_ **

**_When from heaven the Judge descendeth_ **

**_Damned, hated, everywhere,  
_ **

**__by everyone, forever!"_ _ **

 

"We're Here!", Miss Pauling's voice shouted from the front of the van, wakening her from her nightmares. They would return, they always do. A constant reminder of the fear and panic of just what her father would do to her once he found her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are from "City of the Dead" by Eurielle
> 
> Don't judge me lol


	3. Cold Shoulder

The walk to the base was a bit long, but not unbearable. Miss Pauling had her get into uniform prior to leaving the van, which she didn't mind. As they finally reached the imposing building, the girl, now know as Pyro, saw something fly through the air. A baseball, which the promptly hit her in the head.

On cue, a scrawny man, who couldn't be much older than her, ran up while spewing miscellaneous curses. "Sorry bout that, I didn't see either of ya there", he said in what Pyro could recall as a Bostonian accent. "Its alright Scout, but on more important matters, this is the new Pyro", Miss Pauling explained in a calm matter."Oh sweet! Hey I'm Scout, welcome to the team!", he held out his hand, Pyro looked at it and then at him. He put his hand down as if the prior awkward seconds didn't happen, "Not big on handshakes, that fine! Alright then, ill go get the others!" 

" _This is going to be a long night_ ", Pyro thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if your looking for a fic with regular uploads this is not the fic your looking for (Star Wars reference lol I'm gr8)
> 
> I'm not the best at keeping on a schedule and I also et constant writers block (again I'm gr8)
> 
> ill try to write and update but please don't be mad if it takes a while 
> 
> thx for reading! ^^


	4. Introductions Are in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY
> 
> I have been SUPER busy these past months with school and holidays and all that shit
> 
> also writers block because I'm gr8
> 
>  
> 
> also the Mei vs Pyro Rap is the most accurate thing ever

"Hey guys! The new Pyro is here!", the man, Scout apparently, yelled with something akin to enthusiasm. "Its about time the maggot got here!", oh good, more men. The man who said this was tall and broad shouldered, most likely the one Miss Pauline called Solider. "Quite little man, new Pyro needs time to adjust before insults", the words rang out in a thick Russian accent, a man that was borderline giant was sitting in the far corner of the room holding a sandwich was staring directly at the American. "Ja, Solider let zhe Pyro adjust to zeir new surroundings before hounding zem with your insults! I apologize for our teammate, he is always like zis...", the newest male was an older gentleman with a German accent, and judging by his apparel, this must have been the Medic. "Huddah huddah huh", I spoke out, but as I expected and hoped, my mask muffled and distorted my voice.

 

A few more men walked in and joined the unofficial welcome comity. A lanky Australian who smelled like stale urine, a black Scottsman who's eye was apparently haunted, a dapperly dressed Frenchman who smoked a cigarette, another American who had a southern accent and was thankfully more polite than the other two Americans before him, and of course, the Scout, who apparently interrupted whatever the others were doing periodically enough that they were used to it. " _Gee, what a line up_ " I thought as I surveyed my co-workers. "Now that everyone has been acquainted, I need to speak to the Medic about the Pyro's medical records and such" "Ah, yes, Miss Pauline, ve can proceed to zhe clinic if you would prefer", oh SHIT medical records! I was screwed now! 

 

"Vould you care to join us Pyro?", I shook my head and motioned the one of the hallways, "Ah, right your room!", he surveyed the crowed then motioned to the large Russian, the Heavy, "Heavy! Please assist our new teammate with zheir bags, I vould do it myself but I have more pressing matters to attend to" "Very well doktor, I help Pyro with bags and directions", as the Russian said this he picked up two of my bags while I grabbed the others. " _I'm so dead_ " I thought as the Medic and Miss Pauline disappeared down the opposing hall. 


	5. Bread and Noodles

Her room, it turned out, was one of the few on the far side of the base. From what the Heavy told her all of the classes of the same type were grouped together, and her being Offense meant she was grouped with Scout and Solider. They were on the far side for two reasons, Solider and Scout were both ridiculously loud and the last Pyro had a habit of literally playing with fire. That being said her room was the farthest from the others, which she didn't mind. "This is your room Pyro" "Humph huu" "No problem little man", the giant chuckled slightly. 

The Heavy departed shortly after and she could finally remove her mask. "Dear lord that thing is stuffy", as the Pyro surveyed her room she noticed the walls were decorated with various fantasy murals. "Wow...", She was speechless, the murals were painted with the detail and care of somebody skilled, but that brought another point to her mind, the amount of time the person who painted this had on their hands. She was guessing that the murals were from her predecessor, which meant they had a lot of alone time. Which was honestly, kinda sad, but also quite good for her situation. From what she was able to gather from her conversation with the large Russian, the entire team had enormous respect for their previous Pyro, but a lot of it was out of fear for them. Its not like she wasn't used to people being afraid of her anyway.

 

Sometime later it was time for dinner, Miss Pauline had left some time prior so it was just Pyro. The Spy was the one cooking, and the smell was quite familiar to the girl. " _Fettuccine Alfredo_ ", she thought. She could also smell garlic and herbs, most likely for bread. "Oh man, tonight's grub smells great!" "Must you call it grub Scout?" "No 'Thank You'? And I thought you were a gentleman", the Scout was poking a bit of harmless fun at the current chef, while the man looked annoyed he had a small smile on his face. "Humph huh huddah huh" "Howdy their Pyro, if your looking for a seat I'm afraid their arn't any left, but you can have mine if ya like" "Huddah huh" "Well if ya insist", The Engineer really was a nice man, and while she wanted to get to know him a bit more, her safety was a priority right now.

Dinner went by quick, at least from her stand point. Apparently the previous Pyro hadn't been too fond of removing their mask in front of the other mercs, so the Spy loaded her dish up and sent her on her way with a small smile and a nod. She thought the pasta and bread were delicious and ate every last bite. After helping with the dishes and saying a quick goodnight, she went back to her room.

 

That night she slept sounder than she ever had before.


	6. Gear Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates
> 
> Freshman year is a bitch and a half  
> so are the students  
> so in total there are three bitches
> 
> this is a very educational introduction
> 
>  
> 
> prepare yourselves for all hell to break loose

Today was the day. Her first match against the BLUs. It was simple, find the control point, capture said point, and protect it from getting reclaimed by the BLUs, once all the points have been captured by her team, they win and then there's something called a 'Humiliation Round' that her teammates spoke of with fondness and fear at the same time. She guessed that they are only fond of it when they win. Everyone was prepping in the 'Spawn' area as they called it. She had been walked through the basics by the Medic (who thankfully showed no signs of knowing her identity, as he constantly called her 'junge', which she could recall meant 'boy' in German which seemed to be his native language) and knew that if she was killed she would 'Respawn' here, which made no sense, death is final, there is no coming back, these men should know it better than anyone, you know, being mercenaries and all, yet here they were, saying it wasn't so. She looked up at her fellow Offense classes, the Solider was armed with a Rocket Launcher and a...is that a shovel? Never mind that, the Scout had a shotgun and...a fucking baseball bat. No wonder they insisted that 'Respawn' was real, they were fucking insane!

Of course she was equipped properly, a flamethrower that was called the 'Backburner' which worked well when people had their backs to her (as the name implied), a crudely constructed axe with the only thing holding the blade in place being duct tape and barbed wire called the 'Axtinguisher' which, while it was weak on its own, when her enemies were being incinerated via her flamethrower it did extra damage (don't even try to ask her to explain how that works, just go with it) and...a flare gun. It was called the 'Scorch Shot' and despite being a flare gun, it was actually a decent weapon. It aided in her quest to incinerate absolutely everyone was against her and according to its description it did that very well, and its flares EXPLODED. She chuckled to herself as the doors opened and the Administrator started to count down the seconds until they would start the battle.

This was going to be fun.


	7. Boston Bashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get it
> 
> oh you will
> 
>  
> 
> OH LOOK AN UPDATE WITHIN A REASONABLE TIME OF THE PREVIOUS ONE?!
> 
> WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT?!

This was not fun.

As a mater of fact is was the complete OPPOSITE. She had zero clue on how to effectively wield her weapons, sure she knew how to use them but what's the point of wielding a weapon if you cant make it effective?! The entire RED team in general wasn't having too much luck either, and while they were all effective with their weapons, the BLUs had collectively decided to play hide and seek with their opponents until one of the REDs was lured into a corner and could be easily disposed of. It was almost always the Scout. Which confused her more, because, HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THIS BASTARD STILL ALIVE?! Ok, well, she had an answer but, she saw him EXPLODE. TWICE. Whatever this 'Respawn' thing is, it works really well. But speaking of Scouts, while she had seen her team's Scout quite often, she was unable to locate the BLU Scout. She had seen him run off right when the battle had started but hadn't seen or heard him since, which was odd considering that he seemed to somehow be louder than his RED counterpart. She had also seen that the bat he had was a lot sharper than her teammates. It had what looked like metal shrapnel coming out of it and seemed a bit heavier than the bat the RED Scout was wielding. 

"Heya there pal, no fireworks today?", oh, there he is. "Hmmph huddah humph huddah humm", the scrawny man had a smug look on his face and his bat over his shoulder. This was probably gonna hurt. "You know pally, you sound a bit different", well shit. "Hmmp hum huf hur huffneffs", she attempted to growl at him but this damned mask concealed any ounce of emotion in the words. "Maybe it isn't, but this is", and with that the BLU started swinging. Pyro managed to dodge him and get off a few swings of her own weapon but he was too fast. The Pyro stumbled and he slammed his bat into her stomach, shredding the rubber suit wile effectively knocking the wind out of her and sending her into a rock. She struggled to stand up. The BLU swung again, and hit the scar she had on her right thigh dead center. Burning pain shot up her leg and it gave out as the shrapnel tore through her suit and flesh.

Crying out she grabbed her axe and slammed its blade into his ribcage, taking a chunk out of his torso. She didn't stop there however, she hauled herself up and, while using her flamethrower as support, kept swinging. Bringing the axe down again and again until the BLU's chest was demolished completely. She huffed out a breath and collapsed. She was exhausted. The match would end soon and someone would find her and send her through respawn eventually. All she had to do was wait. Until then she guessed a nap wouldn't hurt, she was exhausted. As her eyes fluttered closed she saw a figure close in, it was saying something, it sounded like 'Pyro'. Whatever, she would deal with it when she woke up.  

 

 

"PYRO VAKE UP ZHE MATCH IZ OVER", the Medic shouted, trying to get some response from his teammate. It looked like they had done quite the number on the BLU Scout, 'Good', he thought to himself, 'Ze little schweinehund deserved it for all ze trouble he vas causing'. Realizing that his teammate wasn't going to give him a response anytime soon the Medic lifted his newest teammate and carried them back to base. Hopefully this time he wouldn't be too late... 


End file.
